Richard Grayson (New Earth)
They swore an oath late that night that they would fight together against crime and corruption, never swerving from the path of righteousness. Batman had realized for the first time that he did not have to be alone in his crusade. Robin's origin had a typological connection to Batman's in that both witnessed the crime-related deaths of their parents, creating an urge to battle the criminal underworld. This provided a bond and understanding between the two. Bruce taught Dick fighting techniques and detective skills for a grueling 6 months. Finally, Dick had to pass a final test - "the Gauntlet". Dick had to elude the Dark Knight on the streets of Gotham for one night - from sunset to sunrise - without any outside help. Dick succeeded, simultaneously bringing Gotham gangster Joe Minette to justice. Dick took to the streets as Batman's full-fledged partner in crime-fighting: Robin, the Boy Wonder. Robin Dick enjoyed his first year as Robin, regarding the job as an adventure until a confrontation with Two-Face served as a rude awakening for the young hero. Two-Face had captured the new District Attorney and Batman, and had each suspended from a hangman's noose in a 'double gallows death-trap'. Robin, in trying to save the D.A., used a batarang to cut the rope of the noose. It worked, but Robin didn't account for Dent's obsession with the number two -- it was a two-fold trap, and the floor gave way, dropping the D.A. into the water, where the man drowned. Robin was unable to prevent his death, and received a beating at the hands of Two-Face. A beating witnessed by Batman, still tied up on the platform trying to free himself. Eventually, Batman was able to free himself and apprehend Two-Face. This event, however, scarred the young crime-fighter, and haunts him even today. Rather than see Dick be further endangered, Batman "fires" his partner, sidelining the Boy Wonder for a time. Teen Titans :Main article: Teen Titans The formation of the Teen Titans mainly happened due to the sidekick's mentors making them feel lesser of themselves, which they quickly knew wasn't right about them. Dick, along with Wally West (Kid Flash), and Garth (Aqualad) teamed-up; later on, Donna Troy (Wonder Girl) joined the team along with Roy Harper (Speedy). Together, they cured the heroes of their mind control; later, their mentors (Batman, Flash, Aquaman, and Wonder Woman) supported the idea of the teens becoming a heroic group, the Teen Titans! Dick became the leader of this team. Eventually, the team would disband when they grew older. New Teen Titans and Independence Dick continued his adventures with Batman, but Robin started to take on solo missions as well, and found himself to be a capable crime-fighter in his own right. Shortly afterward, the mysterious Raven summoned Dick Grayson, and several other young heroes, to form a new group of Titans. Robin again resumed leadership, and moved out of the shadow of the Batman. Dick rediscovered his self-worth among the Teen Titans and he also found love in Starfire, a beautiful alien who joined the team shortly afterwards. Dick handed over leadership of the Titans to Wonder Girl. At the age of 19 and after six years of being Robin, Dick was shot in the shoulder by the Joker, and this prompted Batman to end his sidekick career for good. As a result, Dick moved out of Wayne Manor and attended college at Hudson University, but dropped after the first semester. Meanwhile, Dick continued working with the Teen Titans, but his identity as Robin was no longer fit for him and he soon adopted a new identity. Nightwing Uncertain what to do, he turned to someone he knew would understand: Superman. Very briefly, Dick had considered giving up the whole crime-fighting gig, but he couldn't imagine his life any other way; but if he couldn't be Robin, who would he be? Superman had the answer. Long ago on Krypton, a man was cast out by his family - just as Dick had been. He dreamed of a world ruled by justice, and set out to protect the helpless of Krypton. His true identity was never revealed. He was known only as Nightwing. The Post-Crisis version of Grayson had him become the first and only Nightwing, with his costume partially inspired by his father, who at one time wore a circus costume that was a variant of colleague Boston Brand's Deadman costume. When all his teammates were captured by Deathstroke the Terminator, and delivered to the HIVE, Dick assumed a new identity of Nightwing and helped to free them, with the help of new ally (and future Titan), Jericho. Nightwing had finally moved out of the shadow of the Bat, and would lead the Titans through some hard times. Dick endured brainwashing at the hands of Brother Blood, his relationship with Starfire would suffer due to her marriage of state, he would be deeply affected by the fact that Batman trained a new Robin (Jason Todd) only for him to be seemingly killed at the hands of the Joker. A Lonely Place of Dying Bruce and Dick remained at odds with each other, never fully sorting out their strained relationship. After leaving the New Titans, Dick was searched out by Tim Drake, a long-time fan of the Dynamic Duo, who wanted Dick to return as Robin. Dick refused, but he noticed Batman's need for a partner. Although Nightwing assisted Batman in capturing Two-Face, they both required assistance from Tim Drake, who adopted the Robin identity in order to help them. After weeks of persuading and proving his potential, Dick then returned to the Batman to plead Tim's case, with help from Alfred. Due to their arguments and the realization that the Batman needs a Robin, Tim Drake became the third Boy Wonder. Titans Hunt Soon after, various members of the Titans were abducted by the Wildebeest Society. This event shook up the team in a big way. The group entered into tumultuous times, where members came and went, longtime friends were maimed or destroyed, although Dick persevered through it all, and remained the heart and center of the team. But his relationship with Starfire became strained, and problems in Gotham demanded Dick's attention. Impulsively, Dick proposed marriage to Starfire. The two almost wed, but the ceremony was interrupted by Raven, now reborn as an evil avatar of her father, Trigon. Her brutal attack on Starfire triggered changes in Dick and Kory's relationship. Starfire was implanted with a demon "seed" which causes her to leave Earth and go on a spiritual journey. The two grew apart, and Starfire eventually returned to her home planet of Tamaran. Knightfall Eventually, Nightwing learned that Bruce was taken down by Bane and that he had chosen a total unknown called Jean-Paul Valley in his place as Batman. While Nightwing didn't agree with the decision, he trusted Bruce's judgement. Unfortunately, months later, that judgement call proved to be wrong and a recovered Bruce Wayne summoned Nightwing to Gotham City, to help him take down Jean-Paul, who had gone rogue while wearing the mantle of the bat. While Bruce trained to regain his lost skills, Nightwing and Robin teamed-up to find Jean-Paul. The two of them went to the Batcave and placed surveillance equipment to monitor all of Jean-Paul's activities. After this, they were shocked to see Jean-Paul acting as a madman, talking to himself alone in the cave. They decided to tell Bruce about Jean-Paul, but when they found Bruce, they witnessed how he apparently killed one of his opponents as part of Shiva's training. However, they soon learned that it was all a ruse to deceive Shiva and Nightwing joined Robin to prepare the Batcave for Bruce's final comeback. Robin and Nightwing joined Batman on his final confrontation with Jean-Paul, but they were sidetracked by the bodyguards of Penn Selkirk, who were trying to kill Catwoman. After dealing with them, they witnessed the fight between Bruce and Jean-Paul until Bruce was apparently killed inside an exploding Batmobile and they were confronted by Jean-Paul, whose armor had turned red. Enraged after Bruce's apparent death, Nightwing attacked Jean-Paul and tried his best to defeat him, but his efforts were futile as he was overpowered by the maniac. Prodigal Still recovering from his broken back, Bruce asked Dick to substitute for him as Batman for a time; Dick accepted. During this time, Dick was able to confront Two-Face and lay some demons to rest. He also established a wonderful partnership with Tim. Bruce eventually returned to Gotham to reclaim his role as Batman. For the first time in a long time, Bruce and Dick began to heal their strained relationship. Bruce's respect for Dick was at last obvious. Ties That Bind Nightwing travels to London to convince Alfred to come back to work for them, and they foil a military coup together. Shortly afterward, Dick decides to retire from crimefighting since his brief stint as Batman made him realize he does not want to be Bruce. He gives his costume to Bruce and tells him to get rid of it. His attitude changes when he learns that Prince Balsik of Kravia might have been responsible for the murder of his parents. Harold Allnut makes Dick a new improved Nightwing suit. In Kravia he helps overthrow the trannical Balsik and also learns that his parents witnessed an assassination shortly before their deaths. Balsik sends the assassin Goode Ole Bernie to kill Dick, but Dick beats him. Ultimately Dick learns that Balsik was not responsible for the death of his parents, but the experience makes him remember how important being a hero is to him. He reconciles with Bruce, saying Bruce and Alfred are the best family he could have hoped for, and returns to his role as Nightwing permanently. Contagion Batman calls in Nightwing when the Apocalypse Virus breaks out in Gotham. He teams up with Huntress and Robin to stop rioters from burning down Babylon Towers. When Robin is revealed to have been infected, Nightwing carries him to the Batcave's medical facilities. They resign themselves to Gotham dying when nothing works, but Azrael figures out a cure and saves everyone. Batman and Nightwing leave Robin to deal with the remaining looters once he's finally cured. They later realize that the virus was never cured, only mutated into a dormant state. Nightwing accompanies Batman and Robin to look for a cure in Sudan during Legacy. Ra's al Ghul is revealed to be responsible, and they fight through an army of assassins to reach him. Nightwing holds his own in a sword-fight against Ra's, but he loses and Ra's escapes. Nightwing and Robin travel to Paris, where they team up with Henri Ducard to stop Ra's from releasing his plague into the Louvre. While Batman destroys the plague in Gotham, Nightwing pursues Ra's with Robin and Huntress. They catch up to his boat The Shrike, and Ra's prepares to execute Grayson. Robin finds the cure, then rescues them as the boat explodes. A Knight in Bludhaven Investigating a crime in nearby Blüdhaven, Nightwing saw that the city was just as bad, if not worse, than Gotham. With no one to protect Blüdhaven, and a need to forge his own path as a hero, Nightwing decided to relocate there. This was the beginning of a long, uphill battle for Dick Grayson. He fought many victorious battles in Blüdhaven as its protector, and certainly made it a safer place, but he never won the war. The city, and his losses, took their toll on Nightwing, leading him to eventually adopt a grimmer outlook on being a hero. Graduation Day The Titans and Young Justice are approached by a corporation named Optitron who want to achieve a massive tax write-off by completely funding them, but Nightwing angrily dismisses the idea as "selling out." They're also attacked by an android named Indigo who hospitalizes a third of both teams, although Cyborg insists that she is not hostile. In the aftermath, Nightwing broods in the hospital over his failures as a leader. The Indigo android continues her rampage and accidentally releases a broken Superman Robot from S.T.A.R. Labs who murders Omen when they try to approach it. Nightwing coordinates the team to fight this robot, but they're badly beaten and Indigo doesn't defeat it until after it's already slain Donna Troy. Following her funeral, Nightwing angrily tells Arsenal that he can't see another friend die and he's disbanding the Titans. , see excerpt Outsiders Three months after Graduation Day, Arsenal approaches Nightwing with the idea of rebuilding a team that they're not emotionally attached to. This team of new recruits includes Grace Choi, Indigo, Jade, Metamorpho and Thunder operating out of a bomb shelter under Brooklyn. Their first mission is an invasion of super-intelligent gorillas led by Gorilla Grodd in Manhattan. This is revealed to be a ruse engineered by the Joker to kidnap and torture President Luthor, although they stop him before he can kill the President. In the aftermath, Nightwing explains to Batman that he's tired of being a reactionary hero and wishes to make his team proactive hunters as the new Outsiders. War Games After the incident in which Nightwing contributed to the death of Blockbuster, a great gang war broke out in Gotham, forcing Nightwing to return and help Batman. However, Tarantula followed him to Gotham and Nightwing was set responsible for her actions. Tarantula's presence caused Nightwing's relation with Barbara to have some troubles. Nightwing was summoned at the Louis E. Memorial High School, where a shootout between several gangs was taking place. Nightwing infiltrated the building along with Batman and Batgirl and they eliminated all the thugs who were holding students hostages. Nightwing was exposed to the public eye when Batman carried out of the school the seemingly dead body of Darla Aquista. A few days later, Nightwing was contacted by Batman and sent to deal with a situation on a nightclub. There, he came across Robin, who was looking for Nightwing to ask him a piece of advice. Nightwing's guilty conscience over Blockbuster's death kicked in and caused Nightwing to collapse in the middle of the battle until Robin rescued him. After recovering, Nightwing went to Chinatown and stopped a gang battle, right before the massive blackout in Gotham. Nightwing was among the members of Batman's team outside Robinson Park, when the "War Games" plan was foiled by Black Mask and he had to face several criminals along the GCPD until he was called inside the park to aid Batman. Nightwing races Batgirl to the battlefield and they arrive almost at the same time. After the battle was over, Batman sent Nightwing to the West Side of the city, where he battled Firefly until they were discovered by the police. One of the officers shot Nightwing in the leg and the wound caused him to pass out. Nightwing was located by Alfred and taken to the mobile Batcave, where he healed Nightwing and prevented him from joining the final battle at Oracle's Watchtower. After a brief recovery, Nightwing joined Batman and they struck against an illegal operation at the docks. The ship was bombed and they chased down the new criminal known as Red Hood until he went inside a warehouse, where Batman and Nightwing were confronted by Amazo. Nightwing was able to hurt Amazo and distract him enough for Batman to deal more damage. In the end they destroyed Amazo and looked for the pieces of him on the Gotham Harbor. After this, they followed the trail of Kryptonite radiation and found Mr. Freeze fighting Red Hood. Nightwing fought Red Hood, but was unable to capture him. Renegade Nightwing refuses to join his recently resurrected friend Donna Troy as she journeys to New Cronus with several heroes. He instead adopts a new villainous costume and persona in order to infiltrate Lex Luthor's Secret Society of Super Villains and seemingly attempt to trouble it from the inside. Under Deathstroke's employ, he trained Slade's daughter Rose, the newest Ravager. Infinite Crisis Deathstroke betrays Nightwing when Blüdhaven is destroyed by the Society. The Society drops the super-villain Chemo on the city, killing 100,000 people. Dick tries to rescue survivors, but is overcome by radiation poisoning, only to be rescued himself by Batman. Nightwing confides that he let Blockbuster die and asks Batman to forgive him. Batman tells him that his forgiveness doesn't matter; Dick has to move beyond Blockbuster's death. Inspired by his mentor, he proposes to Barbara Gordon, who tearfully accepts his proposal with a kiss. Batman then entrusts Nightwing to alert other heroes about the danger that the Crisis poses. Dick flies to Titans Tower, but the only hero who answers his call is Superboy (Conner Kent). Together, they locate and attack Alexander Luthor's tower, the center of the Crisis, only to be repelled by Superboy-Prime. Prime is ready to kill Nightwing when Conner intervenes, sacrificing himself to destroy the tower, ending the destruction of the Universe. Saved by the Justice Society, Nightwing recovers with Barbara at his side. As soon as he's able to walk again, Batman asks him to join him and Robin in retracing Bruce's original journey in becoming the Dark Knight. While Nightwing is hesitant, due to his engagement with Barbara, she encourages him to go and returns his engagement ring so he can make an honest decision for himself. Barbara feels that it is important he re-discover himself, and until he does, they're not yet ready to be married. They part on good terms, though before he departs, Dick leaves her an envelope containing a photograph of them as Robin and Batgirl, along with the engagement ring on a chain and a note promising he'll come back to her one day. 52 As his journey with Batman and Robin began, Nightwing found himself with Robin trying to capture criminals associated with Intergang and they travelled across Europe, taking them down. After a while, Nightwing returned to Gotham, following Intergang's trail. He worked with the new Batwoman and Renee Montoya to stop Intergang from destroying Gotham, shutting off dozens of fire spewing devices spread across the city. Brothers in Blood One year later, Dick Grayson returned to New York City (his previous home base with the Teen Titans) in order to find out who had been masquerading as Nightwing. The murderous impostor turned out to be the former Robin, Jason Todd.Nightwing: Brothers in Blood Grayson lead the Outsiders once again, operating undercover and globally.Outsiders: The Good Fight Love and War Nightwing followed an armored thief named Raptor, who he suspected was responsible for a series of murders. Later, Raptor himself was murdered in a manner similar to the other victims by an unseen contract killer, who proceeded to bury Grayson alive. Nightwing freed himself, but wondered about the relationship between his experience and a mysterious voice who told him that he was "supposed to be dead". Nightwing was having trouble finding things to keep him busy during the day due to the cast on his right arm. Incapacitated from his injuries, he tried without luck to find jobs and continued to research into the mysterious assassin. At one point, Dick agreed to attend a party for Bruce Wayne and their relationship seemed to flourish. Bruce praised Dick for his success on the Raptor case, and also mentioned to look into the Landman Building which hosted ex-Lexcorp scientists; most likely those who worked on the Raptor project. Dick had also continued to keep a close brotherly relationship with Tim Drake, and helped him deal with his many losses during the past year. After dealing with the Raptor issue, New York City was plagued by a villainous duo called Bride and Groom. Nightwing begins pursuit of these two after some grisly murders, including that of the Lorens family (close friends of his after the Raptor incident). Dick grew obsessed with finding them, not knowing how far he was willing to go to take them down. Eventually, he formed a makeshift team with some "villains" to find them. They located them, and after killing some of his "team", Nightwing chased them to a cave, where Bride began a cave-in and the two were trapped there. Old Friends Some time later, Nightwing disassociated himself from the Outsiders, turning the responsibility of leadership over to his old mentor Batman. He then reunited with his alma mater the Titans after learning about a vicious attack wrought against Cyborg's impromptu Titans East trainees. Along with Beast Boy, Cyborg, Donna Troy, Flash, Raven, Red Arrow and Starfire, Dick discovered that the perpetrator behind this attack was the spawn of one of the Titans' deadliest villains – Trigon. Batman R.I.P. Nightwing and Robin put away the Wonderland Gang and after this, Batman warned them about Hush's return. A few days later, Nightwing and Robin were summoned to the Batcave to confront Hush and put an end to his evil scheme. Shotly after, Nightwing was attacked by a couple of henchmen disguised as Roman warriors, but he defeated them easily. Robin contacted him and told him about the Club of Villains and they arranged a meeting. However, Nightwing was attacked by Scorpiana and after she captured him, he was taken to Arkham Asylum, where Guy Dax locked him away. Soon, Nightwing was drugged and moved to an operation table by Scorpiana in order to be lobotomized by Dax. Nightwing recovered just in time to stop Dax and Scorpiana from hurting him and to aid Batman fight the Black Glove in Arkham Asylum. Nightwing retrieved the cape and cowl from Arkham's rooftop after Batman's apparent death. Unable to find Batman, Nightwing returned to the city, where he unleashed his frustration on some street criminals.Batman and the Outsiders Vol 2 11 Upon his return to the Batcave, Nightwing learned of Batgirl's plan to create a new team to replace Batman and he didn't like the idea at all.Batman and the Outsiders Vol 2 13 Nightwing returned to New York, where he was contacted by Two-Face, who asked Nightwing to save Carol Bermingham and keep her safe from an unknown threat. Nightwing rescued Carol, but he was badly injured. After recovering, Nightwing took Carol to one of Batman's safehouses and he went to the Batcave seeking Alfred's medical attention. Alfred healed Nightwing from his wounds and after a brief recovery, Nightwing went back to Carol and took her to one of his safe places in New York, but the place was soon attacked by all of Batman's greatest enemies. Nightwing realized that it was all an illusion created by Scarecrow's Fear Toxin as Alfred informed him earlier. Nightwing fought his deepest fears and managed to overcome the illusions, just to find that Two-Face was behind it all. Nightwing failed to save Carol from Two-Face and the villain escaped. After a few days, Nightwing saved New York from Two-Face's ultimate plan to destroy half of the city of Manhattan. It is later revealed that Nightwing actually managed to save Carol and faked her funeral to trick Two-Face. Nightwing made sure that Two-Face was locked in Arkham Asylum and after a brief encounter with the Justice League, he went back to New York, where Deborah informed him that she was moving out of the city, ending their relationship. Dick then decided to perform what he called "the great leap" and he ascended to the stratosphere and dived back to Earth, breaking several world records. Aftewards, Dick enjoyed a nice movie evening at Wayne Manor with Alfred and Tim, but always missing Bruce's presence. While mourning Batman's disappearance, Nightwing was contacted by Ra's al Ghul. Nightwing travelled across the world to meet him and after learning of Bruce's death, Ra's started a sword fight which Nightwing won, without killing his opponent. Nightwing was forced to return to Gotham when Two-Face reappeared in the city and someone scarred Millicent Mayne's face. However, Nightwing didn't find Two-Face and instead, was knocked unconscious by Gracchus and left to die in a burning building. After being rescued by a pizza delivery boy, Nightwing reflects on his mistakes and learns from them. Nightwing then learns about Mayne's fate and he located the woman in order to capture Gracchus and his thugs. Nightwing finally decided to move back to Gotham definitively and after rebuilding the Batcave, he resumed his crime-fighting career, to honor Bruce's memory. Shortly after, Dick met Barbara for her birthday and as a present, he took her on a plane ride and together they skydived, which made Barbara really happy. Shortly after, Nightwing witnessed Robin's victory over Lady Shiva and he was responsible for taking her to prison. Later, Nightwing and Robin were contacted by Catwoman and she informed them that she had captured Hush, who was impersonating Bruce Wayne. Nightwing and Robin travelled to Vietnam and retrieved the villain, taking him back to Gotham and locking him in a secure cell at the top of Wayne Tower. Battle for the Cowl In the wake of Bruce Wayne's disappearance, Gotham was thrown into chaos by a new Black Mask who destroyed Arkham and took control of its inmates using microchips. Nightwing rallied Batman's Network to stop the gang violence, but in the midst of the increasing violence, a new Azrael appeared and Nightwing became aware of his presence. When Azrael broke into the Batcave, Nightwing confronted him and they started a sword fight. Nightwing defeated Azrael and returned him to his apartment, where he placed the Suit of Sorrows and the swords attached to a note allowing him to work in Gotham and later he informed this decision to Talia. Refusing to take the mantle of the bat, Nightwing learned of the destruction of Arkham and during his investigation, he saved Damian from a certain death, but in the end they were confronted by Jason Todd, who had started wearing his own crooked version of a batsuit. Grayson fought Todd, but Damian was shot in the chest and Nightwing took him to the Batcave, where he finally realized that he was the only man fit to wear the cape and cowl. However, he learned too late that Tim had taken one of the batsuits from the cave and went to fight Jason, by himself. Secret Six members Bane, Catman and Rag Doll in a Robin costume showed up to help out in Batman's honor, but Nightwing banished them for murdering terrorists. Later, Nightwing organized The Network to go after Black Mask while he tracked down Jason. After a long battle against Jason, Nightwing managed to defeat him, claiming back the mantle of the bat and Dick became Batman with Damian Wayne at his side as Robin. Batman Reborn ]] At Bruce Wayne's private funeral, Dick announces that they cannot allow Batman to die and his legend must continue. Alfred Pennyworth helps him build a new Bat-Bunker so he can make the identity of Batman his own, and Dick begins his career by taking down Scarecrow. He makes an immediate impression as a more media-friendly Batman who allows crime scenes to be recorded so his convictions stick. When he goes after the Penguin, Black Mask intervenes by sending Clayface and Lyle Blanco as hitmen. Two-Face breaks into the Batcave using a teleporter and tries to confront Batman as an impostor, but Dick convinces him otherwise.Batman: Long Shadows His first mission with Damian Wayne as Robin involves Professor Pyg and the Circus of Strange, who they stop from spreading drug addiction like a virus and turning people into Dollotrons.Batman and Robin: Batman Reborn They continue to struggle with Hush posing as Bruce Wayne, and begin keeping him under constant guard to stop him from damaging the Wayne Foundation. Firefly betrays Black Mask to satisfy his pyromania and Zsasz uses the Broker to construct a gladiatorial abattoir.Batman: Hush Money Tim Drake believes that Bruce is still alive, and leaves Gotham as Red Robin to look for clues in Europe when Dick won't support him.Red Robin: The Grail They test the mettle of Stephanie Brown as the new Batgirl when they're attacked by Roulette.Batgirl Rising: Core Requirements He also observes Batwoman taking down the Religion of Crime, although he allows her to operate independently.Batwoman: Elegy The Riddler gains his respect when they work together on a case involving Conundrum.Gotham City Sirens: Union In an encounter with Booster Gold, he's briefly erased from history by the Black Beetle and then restored.Booster Gold: Day of Death Aqualad visits him for advice on how to handle Atlantis after losing his mentor Aquaman. His new identity is also shown to affect Starfire, who still has romantic feelings for him. When Vigilante arrives in Gotham, they fight and then arrive at a mutual understanding. In his first team-up with Azrael and the Question, Robin is kidnapped and they go after a religious cult named La Saligia.Azrael: The Eighth Deadly Sin Life After Death Black Mask remains cornered by the in Devil's Square with his mind-controlled False Faces, but he plans to threaten the city with experimental toxins using his Ministry of Science including Doctor Death, Fright, Hugo Strange and the Reaper. Mario Falcone returns to Gotham after many years and tries to take organized crime back for the Roman Empire, although Batman eventually burns his estate down. The Penguin hires a young thief named Kittihawk who plagues Batman, although she eventually becomes Catwoman's sidekick and takes the name Catgirl. Eventually Batman is forced to lead a frontal assault on Devil's Square using the Network, and he exposes Black Mask as the newly insane Jeremiah Arkham.Batman: Life After Death Batman and Robin meet a foreign crime-fighter Oberon Sexton who begins assisting them. Jason Todd returns as Red Hood with a new sidekick named Scarlet and begins violently executing criminals. Red Hood attracts the attention of the Penitente Cartel and their top-level enforcer El Flamingo, who nearly kills them before Batman has Todd arrested.Batman and Robin: Revenge of the Red Hood While Arkham is incarcerated, Batman visits him for help in one of Black Mask's homicides but Arkham's schizophrenia is too far gone and he is still evil.Batman: Arkham Reborn Batman and Robin assist Azrael when investigation into the Religion of Crime uncovers new leads in the death of his siblings Gwendolyn and Marion.Azrael: Angel in the Dark When Humpty Dumpty finds the corpses of children in the river, it leads them to Zsasz's gladiator ring which Robin and Abuse take down from the inside.Batman: Leviathan Blackest Night Zombies rise in Gotham when power rings turn the dead into agents of the Black Lantern Corps. The reanimated corpses of Abbatoir, Blockbuster, Deacon Blackfire, KGBeast, King Snake, Magpie, the Trigger Twins and the Ventriloquist lay siege to GCPD Headquarters. Batman, Red Robin and Robin ally with Deadman and Etrigan during this crisis. Dick is forced to confront his resurrected parents John and Mary Grayson trying to kill him, but the heroes survive by freezing themselves.Blackest Night: Batman Eventually Dick decides to reanimate the corpse of Bruce Wayne in a Lazarus Pit, traveling to London where he fights King Coal and the Religion of Crime with Batwoman, Knight and Squire. This goes horribly wrong when it's revealed that the corpse was not Bruce Wayne, but an insane clone made in the Evil Factory during Final Crisis. They stop the clone from killing Alfred and Damian with the help of Colonel Kane, and Dick acknowledges that Bruce Wayne must really be alive somewhere.Batman and Robin: Blackest Knight Justice League In the aftermath of Blackest Night, Donna Troy and Hal Jordan rebuild the Justice League inviting Batman into their membership including The Atom, Congorilla, Cyborg, Doctor Light, Green Arrow, Guardian, Mon-El and Starfire. The Return of Bruce Wayne Grayson and Damian made an excellent job as Batman and Robin and as such, they attracted the unwanted attention of Vicki Vale, and Dick was forced to turn her attention away. However, this only caused her to focus her attention even more, which was bad for Batman and Robin as a new vigilante appeared in Gotham; a man only known as the Insider. Upon his return to the present, Bruce Wayne has turned the concept of "Batman" into a global operation known as "Batman Incorporated", after revealing to the press he has been "funding" Batman all these years. Dick has retained the Batman identity despite Bruce's return to the mantle. He continues to operate as Gotham City's primary defender with Damian Wayne continuing as his Robin. He has also joined the current incarnation of the JLA. ]] The Black Mirror When several murders are committed with old super-villain weapons, Dick begins pursuing a villain known as the Dealer. He infiltrates the Dealer's headquarters Mirror House and finds a dark cult, although he's quickly discovered and drugged. Escaping through violent hallucinations, he returns and takes the Dealer's plane down when he tries to leave Gotham. James Gordon, Jr. returns to Gotham after many years and is rejected by his family as a psychopath, although he requests a recommendation from Dick to work with Leslie Thompkins. Commissioner Gordon suspects that his son is a murderer, and hunts down old leads with Batman's help. Tony Zucco's daughter Sonia Zucco is targeted by super-villains, and Dick agrees to help her as she's become a legitimate businesswoman. This leads him to a weapons dealer named Roadrunner who tries to kill him in a car-crusher. The real culprit is a pirate named Tiger Shark who gets away because Sonia manipulated Batman into dealing with her other enemies. Dick meets with James Jr. and gives him a good recommendation, although it's revealed that James is still torturing people. The Commissioner discovers his son plans to drug a nutrition facility and turn thousands of infants into future psychopaths, while the Joker escapes simultaneously. Dick goes after the Joker when Barbara Eileen is attacked with toxin, but the Joker only wants to fight his own Batman and insists he didn't commit the assault. James Jr. finally kidnaps Oracle to murder her, and Dick rescues her at the last moment but it's left unclear whether or not he was able to save the nutrition facility. Possible Futures Hush Beyond In the future, when Terry McGinnis has become the new Batman, a new Hush appeared. He went targeting and killed old Batman adversaries such as Calendar Man. Terry investigates the identity by first going to the most obvious suspect, Tim Drake. Tim was previously the host of the Joker's consciousness and personality. After learning it was not Tim, he goes to talk to Dick Grayson. Dick tells Terry that after being shot by the original Joker, Bruce removed his costume and then called 911. After this event, Dick gave up on being Batman (or Nightwing). He gave Terry his alibi. But after another attack for Hush, it was actually revealed to be Dick Grayson. Later, that person was revealed to be a Grayson clone, not the actual Dick. He later assists Terry and Bruce in stopping the Bat-Wraiths unleashed by Hush but refuses to talk to Bruce once the mission is completed. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Grayson is a prodigious natural athlete and master acrobat, possessing a peak human level of agility/acrobatic skills. He is regarded as the greatest human acrobat in the world. He is one of three people in the world who can pull off a quadruple flip. * : He is skilled enough to hack into the JLA emergency override codes and hacked an alien Terminal with the use of the Tameranean Language he learn from Starfire. * * * : Due to his training with Batman, he possess extreme skill in escapology. He was able to escape a maze before the Flash could, release himself from police handcuffs in an instant before the cop could even notice, and was able to use a Tibetan Mind Technique to escape virtual reality. * : Grayson is also skilled with firearms, as he was trained by Batman to do so. * : He has vast knowledge of different fields. He often shows this when in use with his Detective skills. He was intelligent enough to build his own "Nightcar", build and program a Tech Glider, and also mentioned he can fool a polygraph. * : Like his mentor, Grayson has a very strong will. He is able to resist Scarecrow's potent fear toxins, resist and overcome mind control from Brother Blood and the Groom. He was even a candidate to succeed the Green Lantern, Abin Sur. * : He is skilled enough to get Scarecrow, who only fears Batman, to talk and, during his time as Batman, was able to contain a riot in Arkham Asylum. * : Grayson is a master detective, and has been said to be second to Batman.DC Encyclopedia He was able to solve a riddle by the Riddler before Batman himself even figured it out before becoming Robin and has been shown to solve mysteries and cases in a speed that even impresses his mentor. Barbara even commented that he was able to solve 4 cases in "America's Most Wanted" in a single morning and solved a homicide case that went unsolved for 14 years. He was also able to deduce clues Bruce left in the manor that suggested he was traveling through time. -12 * : He is also a brilliant and experienced leader with superlative team skills, having served as leader to the Titans, the Outsiders, and even the Justice League. Additionally, Dick's efforts to remain in contact with other heroes makes him a master at rallying, unifying, and inspiring the superhero community, a skill in which he has surpassed his mentor. * : Grayson is a hand to hand combat fighter and master several martial arts after studied under Batman and Richard Dragon. His fighting style has an emphasis on Aikido and Eskrima. He is considered second only to Batman in fighting skill as he as been able to take down Arsenal, Ra's al Ghul, Red Hood, Shrike, and has stalemated the likes of Cassandra Cain, Cheshire, and Deathstroke. He is proficient in various martial arts such as: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * : Grayson built his car mostly on his own. The only help he needed was to find the most appropriate motorhead. * : Having had the finest education as Bruce Wayne's ward, Grayson speaks fluent English, Spanish, Japanese, German, Russian, French, Swahili, Mandarin, Cantonese, and is possibly fluent in other languages. He has some knowledge of the alien language of Tamaran. * : Due to his training with Batman, Dick Grayson's bodily is at the peak of human condition (almost on Batman's level). He is also classified as the finest human athlete. He has displayed peak human strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and endurance because to his dedication of extensive training at a young age. **'Peak Human Strength': Nightwing possesses enough strength to break a holographic construct Bane's back, throw KGBeast through a concrete wall, throw a refrigerator with exerted effort and easily use a bed mattress as a weapon. He had even been able to damage Blockbuster. Dick can easily lift a man with one hand. His greatest feats of strength were breaking through a man legs made from titanium, **'Peak Human Agility': Dick Grayson possesses peak human agility. He can coordinate his body with equilibrium, balance, flexibility, and dexterity far above than the trained athletes and one of the world's greatest acrobat. He is one of the 3 people able to do a quadruple backflip. His agility also enables him to possess high gymnastic and acrobatic prowess, Dick also can survive at certain heights that would even concern the likes of Superman and Starfire. **'Peak Human Speed': Dick Grayson possesses peak human speed, able to keep up with and even surpass his mentor in speed. He has been said to be faster than Batman. He is capable of sprinting speeds of approximately 30 mph. Nightwing himself has said that he's fast enough to outrun a moving vehicle. He is also able to match Metahuman's in combat speed (with the exception of speedsters) **'Peak Human Reflexes': He possesses enough skill to detect a Sniper and dodge several rapid gunfire bullets at mid or point blank range. **'Peak Human Stamina': At peak capacity, Dick Grayson is highly resistant to toxins, and can exert himself for approximately an hour before beginning to slow down or tiring. He is capable of holding his breath for up to 7 minutes from training with Batman. Ever since his teenage years, he has been shown to intensely train for exceptionally lung capacity. His most prominent feat of stamina is outpacing Midnighter, who has Superhuman Stamina. **'Peak Human Endurance': Grayson can tolerate large amounts of pain than average humans. He possessed endurance similar to his mentor and is able to survive attacks from Blockbuster, who possesses Superhuman Strength, and Osiris. He continued to function despite a direct gunshot from a .32 pistol grazed to the back of his head. He also functions for up to 4 days straight without any sleep. While not enhanced level, he endure the high temperatures from the flames. * : He is capable of breaching very high-security facilities without being detected. He can even sneak up on Batman himself on occasion. Grayson is also skilled enough to even sneak away and keep hidden from Speedsters like Jesse Quick. * : Grayson has bested the master swordsman, Ra's al Ghul, in a sword duel. * : Grayson is skilled in throwing modified Shuriken (Wing-Dings) to hit thugs at a great distance with his eyes closed, despite occasionally giving them head-starts and even disarm others with his wingdings. * * : He has displayed high expertise with various weapons including Shuriken (Wing-Dings and Batarangs), throwing knives, paired staves, and swords. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Nightwing Suit: Nightwing's current costume is made of a version of the Nomex fire-resistant, triple-weave Kevlar-lined material. It is an excellent protection against damage, and it's also electrically insulated. Instead of a black cape for stealth, the suit is light sensitive, darkening when there is more light in the area. The current costume is a stylized red "wing" across his shoulders and extending to his hands, coloring his two middle fingers, over a black torso and legs. Nightwing's costume is tailored specifically to his unique style of crime-fighting. As such, his costume has fewer body-armor inlays than Batman's, anticipating a decreased need for shock-absorption and an increased capacity for motion ("Move more, get hit less."). A caveat of this configuration can be exploited by capable fighters who are both fast and strong, such as Superman. Should Nightwing need to engage an enemy who is capable of exploiting this weakness, he has supplemental body-armor overlays which he can attach to his gauntlets, his mask, his shoulders, and boots. * Batsuit: As Batman, Dick used a more modern, sleeker design of the Batsuit, featuring only two gauntlets and more separated Kevlar plates. It is possible that the suit was just a re-design of the Nightwing suit but fitted with a cape and cowl. * Utility Belt: Although seemingly unremarkable in appearance, the utility belt remains as one of Batman's most important tools in fighting crime. Composed of a leather strap and a solid steel buckle, the utility belt houses ten cylinder cartridges, which vertically clip onto the outside of the belt. The buckle itself contains a miniature camera and two-way radio. A secondary compartment behind the length of the belt houses Batman's supply of collapsible batarangs. Each of the ten cylinders contains various tools integral to Batman's war on crime. Through the years, Batman has modified the contents of his belt to accommodate various needs. | Transportation = * Nightwing's Car: Nightwing has a transformable car with a convertible chassis that enables it to be disguised it as any similarly sized vehicle such as a taxi cab, a police car or a sports car. It houses a 3.7 McLaren racing engine, automatic transmission and all wheel drive, dual batteries and puncture resistant tires. The car is not only bulletproof, but also bullet absorbent in order to prevent stray ricochets from hitting innocent bystanders. * Wingcycle: Nightwing also has his own personalized model of the Batcycle, which he refers to as the "Wingcycle". The Wingcycle is equipped with a passenger sidecar. * Batmobile: | Weapons = * Wing Dings/Batarangs * Eskrima Sticks | Notes = * The character of Richard John Grayson in the persona of Robin was created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger. * He was introduced in Detective Comics #38 (1940) by Batman creators Bill Finger and Bob Kane as (first) Robin. The sidekick debuted only a year after Batman and was part of an effort to soften the character of his mentor, originally a dubious, night-stalking vigilante. DC Comics also thought a teenaged superhero would appeal to young readers. * His last appearance as Robin was in . * His Nightwing persona was created by writer Marv Wolfman and artist George Pérez, and first appears in (July 1984). | Trivia = * Dick actually met his Robin successor Tim Drake at a very young age during the Year Three storyline. Tim greatly admired the Flying Graysons as a child and idolized Dick, even posing together in a picture with him at one point. Drake would later use his knowledge of Grayson's acrobatic style to independently deduce Batman's secret identity during A Lonely Place of Dying. * Dick's parents left him a trust fund that Bruce Wayne's business partner Lucius Fox later turned into a small fortune. Although it is not comparable with Bruce Wayne's wealth, it has been enough for maintaining his Nightwing equipment; for purchasing the rights to Haly's Circus, saving Dick's former home from financial troubles; and for secretly buying the apartment building at 1013 Parkthorne Avenue in Blüdhaven. This address was also the home of the retired hero Tarantula (Jonathan Law). * Dick has an admitted weakness for redheads. Both his big loves, Barbara Gordon, and Starfire, are redheads. * Dick's birthday has been alternatively given as late October (roughly a week before Halloween) and the first day of spring. * Dick has called Alfred Pennyworth his "best friend" on multiple occasions. * Dick's parents were killed on June 27th. * In pre-Crisis Earth-Two continuity, Dick Grayson was a distant cousin of Robotman sidekick Chuck Grayson. Post-Crisis, it was never established if Dick and Chuck were related. * Dick's favorite breakfast is buckwheat pancakes. | Recommended = * Robin: Year One * Batman: Year Three * Batman: The Long Halloween * Nightwing: Year One * ''New Teen Titans'' (Volume 1) * ''New Teen Titans'' (Volume 2) * ''Outsiders'' (Volume 3) * ''Nightwing'' (Volume 1) * ''Nightwing'' (Volume 2) * ''Nightwing'' (Volume 3) | Wikipedia = Dick Grayson | Links = * Yahoo! Groups: Bludhaven * Nightwing: A Knight in Blüdhaven *Nightwing article at Titanstower.com * Titans Tower: Dick Grayson's Blüdhaven Connections *Dick Grayson (Pre-Flashpoint) bio at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe *Dick Grayson (Post-Flashpoint) bio at the Unofficial Guide to the New DC Universe }} Category:Robin Category:Justice League Task Force members Category:Bludhaven Police Department members Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members Category:Club of Heroes members Category:Sidekicks Category:Museum Curators Category:Circus Performers Category:Eskrima Category:Vigilantes Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Models Category:Barbara Gordon's Love Interests Category:Titans members